Currently Untitled
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Michiru's a new teacher in a school for the talented... How will she handle the stuborn, anti-social haruka? Do R&R! Oh, and any idea for the title? PM me! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, okay... I'm back to my bad old habits again! XD**

**Always startin a new fic without finishing the old ones! but hey, i couldn't help it, ya know? I was inspired by my teacher's story! **

**So, do enjoy...**

* * *

The sunshine shone onto a 22 year old aquamarine hair lady who was groaning in her sleep. "G-Go away…" She tried to push the other figure away. That unknown figure kept kissing her on her nose, making her sneeze lightly once in a while.

"Come on, babe… It's time for work." He kissed her on her pink lips. "You don't wanna be late for your first day, right?"

"But it's only 6 am…" She tried to go back to sleep, taking another pillow in her hands to cover it over her head.

"Na ah ah, come on, wake up now…" He lifted her in his strong arms and brought her to the bathroom. "Michiru, I can't carry you all the way to the school, ya know?" He grunted as he dragged the almost-lifeless body into the nicely built bathroom. The shorter figure blinked a few times before she headed for the basin, taking her blue colored toothbrush and tried her very best to aim the toothpaste onto that 'elongated' thing.

"O-Ok, out you go…" She said before putting the toothbrush into her mouth. Her boyfriend smiled a little to himself.

_Michi, Michi, Michi… How did you even get so cute? _

Michiru came out of the bathroom after some time. She looked around, trying to find her working bag. "Here you go!" She heard a husky voice coming from the doorway. "You've got to stop waking up like that, Michi…" The girl smiled as she took the bag in her hands, giving him a brief kiss on his cheek.

"Arigatou, Yuuichi…"

"Yare yare… Breakfast's ready… Come down when you're done." He headed out to the stairs. "But be fast!"

"Hai hai…"

* * *

"Well, love… I'll pick you up after school, kay'?" Yuuichi gave Michiru a kiss on her lips and smiled lightly.

"Okay!" She smiled once more before she headed into her new working environment—Tensai High School. _A school for talented students… Hm… _She walked through the hallways, only to find some kids taking books out of their lockers, some were greeting their friends. It looked like a normal high school to her but all of these kids were talented in their own ways. Her blue eyes scanned around. One guy with blonde hair caught her attention. She didn't know why but she just couldn't get her eyes off him. "Sumimasen…" She tapped his shoulder lightly, wanting to ask him for directions. After all, there's no harm in making new friends, is there? She was greeted with emerald eyes… Dark emerald eyes. "Can you-" Before she could finish her sentence, the taller figure walked away. _Can kids these days be more well-mannered? _She frowned.

* * *

"Class, this is Kaiou Michiru." A man in his 40's led the aquamarine hair girl into the classroom. "You're new class teacher." Some of the students raised their head, including the only blonde one in class. The new teacher's eyes widen when her gaze locked with emerald ones. "Kaiou-san, you may start the class now." The man walked out of the class as she started to scribble some words onto the whiteboard.

"Okay now… Would you like to start with self-introduction?" She smiled gently to her new students she would be facing for the year. "How about you? The blonde one." She _was _indeed very interested with the blonde one. He sighed and stood up, looking at her with his ever-so-sexy emerald eyes.

"Tennou Haruka." With that said, he sat back into his seat, as If ignoring everything around him. Michiru paused. She was the class teacher for the seniors, not to mention senior 3; students 18 years of age. Somehow, within the whole class, only the blonde could capture Michiru's attention. Not only his eyes, his body and his voice too.

_What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend who cares for me, who love me! _The teacher shook her head and sighed inwardly.

"Sensei, I think this is a waste of time. Could we pick a monitor and continue with the class?" A guy with dark blue hair asked, wiping his frameless glasses.

"Sure." Michiru stated.

"Pathetic class…" Haruka muttered softly to himself, looking away which caught Michiru's attention.

_Ara… I'm going to have some trouble with this class…_

**How was it? I must say, it's a little short and written in a rush...**

**Anyways, do review!**

**Oh, and a small question...**

**I've written many types of stories: Funnny one, sad ones, and others... But which type do you think i write the best? **

**Just curious so i could write more on that particular type! XD**

**-**_RukaMichi92_**-**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess i'm back with my fanfics... Been busy for some time now, so i thought i should at least update something! So... here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Phew… What a day…" She fell back onto her favourite couch, which was of course, blue in colour. Her boyfriend closed the door behind him and threw the keys onto the coffee table. He was smirking ever since the girl got onto his car. He sat down beside her, still not wanting to wipe that smirk off his face. It's not like every day you get to see the aquamarine hair girl that exhausted after work.

"So… How was your first day of work, hon'?" Michiru closed her eyes for a second, sighing inwardly.

"Terrible…" Yuuichi chuckled and gave her a brief kiss on her cheeks before standing up again.

"Well, wait here while I go get you something to drink." Eventually, Michiru nodded her head lightly, sighing again. That Haruka kid was doing her no good. Even after selecting the monitor, she just doesn't know how to face that blonde.

"_Okay then, any volunteers?" She was glad to get some response from that class, very glad. "Yes, the one at the back?" She was referring to the girl with shoulder length light pink hair. She saw the girl blushed."My, my… A shy one, aren't you?" A smile crossed her face as the girl blushed harder._

"_I-I'm not v-volunteering, Kaiou-sensei. I'm voting for H-Haruka-san to be the monitor." Upon hearing that, the blonde pounced up from her seat._

"_Tennou-san?" Michiru had that look on her face; that confused look._

"_H-Hai…"The girl looked away, as if she was afraid that Haruka would yell at her any time._

"_BOKU?!" And… Yup, the blonde did yell at her. _

"_Tennou-san, please remain seated."Michiru grinned before continuing. "It's not good to be such role model to the class, considering you being the new monitor."_

"_Hey!" He slammed his fist onto the table in anger. _

"_Now, now… We all should start the class or else we won't be able to prepare for the midyear exams." Haruka had no choice but to remain seated as told. His eyes burned with fury as he eyed his new teacher. Boy, was she getting on his nerves. Maybe he should get his grandfather to sack her tomorrow… After all, he was the headmaster of the school. Michiru was still smiling. She couldn't believe that Haruka was actually going to be the monitor. This way, she'll get to know him better, much better than anyone else… _

"_So you wanna play, huh? I'll play with ya…" Haruka said thoughtfully as she narrowed her eyes._

"Here you-" Yuuichi came out with two hot chocolate in his hands, only to find his girlfriend asleep on the couch. "You have to stop doing this to yourself, Michiru…" He said under his breath. With that said, he lifted her in his arms and brought her to the bedroom.

* * *

"So, Kaiou-san… How was your first day of work yesterday? Coping with everything here?" It was the man who brought her to her class yesterday. He had amber eyes, which looked like the eyes of a killer if one didn't know better.

"Tamado-san! You startled me!"

"Ahahaha…" He laughed whole-heartedly. "Sorry 'bout that, it's one of my bad habits… Ya know what I mean?" Michiru smiled at the taller figure's attitude. If it weren't for his hair colour, she would've mistaken him for someone about her age. Even at his forties, he was as cheerful as ever.

"You bet I do…" She tagged along with those talking 'style' of his.

"So, how was it?"

"It was great, just one kid that's been bothering me…"

"Hm, which one? Oh, wait… Let me guess, the blonde one?"

"Yes! How'd you know?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Well, I saw the way you looked at he- him yesterday." He faked a cough, trying to cover up his mistake. "Anyway, he's a total pervert, if you know him better. I mean, after all, he's the headmaster's only child. Not to mention… my nephew." He muttered the last two words, not really wanting the other to know. But somehow, he failed to do so.

"He's your nephew?" Michiru raised her voice a little, not believing what she had just heard.

"Shh! This is more like a secret here, ya know?"

"Ah, sorry… I think I better get going now, Tamada-san. I'll see you later!" She was really late this time, considering everyone was already getting into their class. She rushed through the hallways, looking at her watch. _Why can't they build this school a little smaller?! _It was then she heard some noise from the girl's locker room. _Who on earth is in there? There's shouldn't be any PE classes today… It had been raining the whole day now… _She walked towards the wooden door carefully, her hands slowly found their way to the silver door knob. _Whoever it is, I'm gonna bring you to the discipline teacher! _Her eyes widen as she saw the familiar figure changing 'his' clothes. She dropped her bag on the ground, which made 'him' looked towards her with a horrified look on 'his' face.

_K-K-Kaiou-sensei?? _The blonde's eyes traced the aquamarine hair girl from head to toe. _Shouldn't she be in class already?? _

"T-Tennou-san… Y-You're a GIRL?!"

* * *

**Okay, i know it's damn short but i wrote this in a rush! xD**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, i know... it's really been a while since my last update. Since i'm having my school holiday till next monday, i might just update a few of my stories... So, do tune in! XD**

* * *

"Okay, class… We're done for the day. Remember to pass up all your homework by tomorrow, understood?" Michiru cleaned the whiteboard as she reminded her students. Today wasn't as bad as it was her first day. She had a really tough time trying to warm up the atmosphere but still end up with nothing. Well, at least the blonde wasn't bringing her any trouble right after that locker incident. Still, she _was _indeed curious about the blonde.

"Hai!" The said in unison.

"Tennou-san, may I have a word with you…" The blonde looked up with a look of reluctance. "Please?"

_Now what the heck does she want with me? Embarrassed me again?! _She packed all her books into her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "What about? Make it quick, I'm heading for my piano lesson."

"I was just wondering, why do you keep your true gender from the others? No offence, but I think you have a wonderful ahem figure…"

"Yeah, right… As if that's for you to care! Now goodbye, sensei." With that said, she brushed past the older woman. "And if you dare to tell anyone about my gender, you'll _never _live to see the daylight, you got me?" She glared at Michiru, as if shooting daggers through her fragile soul.

"I won't, I promise…" The aquamarine girl smiled at her student. _She's cute when she's angry… _Haruka could only roll her eyeballs at her teacher's behavior and headed towards the music hall.

* * *

For 2 full hours, Haruka couldn't get a single piece of script right; not even the Canon, which was quite easy for her. If it wasn't the right note, then it would be the wrong rhythm. "Argh! I can't do this anymore!" She swept the music scripts onto the floor and banged hard on the keys.

"Haruka, what happened to you today? This is _not _the Haruka I know! She would _never _play a single wrong note, ever!" She looked up at the old man.

"It's nothing, Tokio-sensei. There's just something on my mind, nothing to worry, sensei… I'll be alright by tomorrow…" She replied with a fake smile. _I hope… _

"You better be, the concert's two weeks from now." Made Tokio was one of the famous pianist, so to say, a legend. Somehow, he was an old friend of Haruka's father so he had promised to be her private tutor. She had been learning under him since she was 6, and that was 12 years ago. Still, Tokio had yet to her everything.

"Hai, hai…" She sighed in reply.

* * *

"Tadaima…" Haruka took off her shoes as she handed the butler her coat. It was then she heard heavy stomps coming from the stairs. No doubt, that was her favourite sister, Reika-chan. "Hey there, Rei-chan…" The cute 34 inches girl was wearing a pink dress and had her hair tied up into 2 ponytails, her favourite style. The taller figure lifted her sister in her arms. "Did you bully Piro-chan today?" The girl shook her head, pouting. "Good." Haruka chuckled inwardly. Boy, was she cute when she pouts. "That's my girl." Reiko giggled as Haruka gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Haruka-sama, sinner is about to be ready, would you the maids to prepare your bath?" Haruka looked up at her personal maid and nodded lightly.

"Please do, Yuzuki-san… Arigatou." The old maid bowed and headed upstairs. "Run along now, Rei-chan. I'm going to take a bath first." The younger girl smiled once again and ran into the living room, where her pet kitten, Piro-chan was. Haruka frowned as she eyed Reiko disappearing into the halls. _Why must she be a mute? She should get a chance to have a perfect life too…_ That's right, Tennou Reiko was incapable of speaking; she was born without a voice. Their parent's had tried her out in the private and public schools but she just seemed to always get bullied. The only way she could get educated was by home-schooling.

"Haruka-sama, your bath's ready." One of the maid's voice brought her back to reality.

"Ah, arigatou."

"Onee-san, are you playing basketball with us later?" Little Shirota asked. He was only 8 years of age, the third eldest in the family and yet, he was acting just as responsible as Haruka.

"I'll have to finish up my homework first, Shiro-chan. Why don't you play with Tetsuyo first?" Haruka took another bit of her chicken. "Tetsuyo?" She turned to the boy who was younger than her by 2 years.

"Whatever." He noticed Reiko shifting in her seat, trying hard to get their attention. "What do ya know? Rei-chan here wants to play too!" He said sarcastically.

"Then let her." The eldest stated, finishing her last bit of chicken.

"Come on, the ball's even larger than her head!" He protested.

"Everyone gets a fair chance, you hear?"

"Hai…" He sighed in defeat. It was then they heard familiar voices coming from the main entrance.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Shirota was the first to bolt from his seat. "Okairini!" Haruka got up abruptly.

"I'm done." With that said she exited the dining room and headed upstairs to her room, not even bothering to greet her parents.

"Don't worry about her, Miyu dear, I'm sure she won't let us down… You know what's best for her, don't you?" His wife frowned. Ever since that incident, Haruka had been avoiding

them in ways she could. Even if she called out to her, Haruka wouldn't show any response.

"That's not what she wants, Taro…" Miyu snuggled into his embrace.

"Honey, she won't get anywhere with that dream of hers… It's a dangerous dream to chase, somehow she'll just have to forget about being a racer."

"_NANI?!" The blonde raised her voice, not believing what she had just heard. _

"_You have no choice, Haruka. Your mother and I have decided the best road for you. Judging from your results, it won't be hard for you to study this, right?" She looked at her father with disbelief. He had approved her dreams when she was 13 and now, he was burning every bit of hope in her, destroying every future she had planned for herself. _

"_What the?! Look,3 years ago you promised me that you'll support me in any way and now you're telling me I have to push that dream aside? Just to fulfill YOURS?!" Haruka was feeling betrayed. Not just anyone but her parents! "I don't wanna be some doctor or anything, I wanna be a RACER!"_

"_Haruka honey, we just want what's best for you. I don't know how I'm to cope if one day you get hurt in racing…" Her mother frowned as she placed a hand on her child's shoulder._

"_Face it, okaa-san, I'm not doing it!" She pushed her mother's hand away._

"_Haruka, at least… Do it for your brothers and sister…" Haruka looked at the youngest child in the corner of her eyes. "At least do it for Rei-chan…" Upon hearing her name being called, the young girl looked up, only to find her eldest sister looking at her. Tears started brimming in the blonde's eyes when Reiko smiled at her sweetly. _

"……"

"_Let her be, Miyu. She doesn't have any other choices." He stood up beside Haruka and narrowed his eyes. "You won't let us down, will you?" _

**Well, here it is, chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Do review!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for long wait... "**

* * *

It has been 3 months since she started teaching in this school. It seems that she had already gotten use to the system and the students' attitude very quickly. In fact, she had been voted as the teacher of the month for consecutive 2 months. Due to the time she had been spending in school rather than with her boyfriend, they had some arguments about her work and her private time, which her lover wasn't satisfied about.

"Michi, it's been a while since we went out together. I've already bought tickets for this Saturday's movie. You can't say no this time!" Yuuichi embraced her from behind and whispered his words into his aquamarine hair lover's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry, Yuuichi, but I have to finish marking these projects by this weekend." Her reply was quick and firm. She had been concentrating on her class project that she misses her lunch so often.

"I've had enough of this, Michi! Ever since you accepted this job offer, you've been ignoring me as if I don't even exist!" His sudden outburst made Michiru jump.

"Yuu, we've been through this many times before." She said calmly. "I have to work to support my family and so do you. I know you're the director of Reshou Company but I have my own job too."

"Then just marry me!"

"Honey, marriage is a big deal for me and I have to think it over." She replied, once again in that calm and soothing voice of hers.

"You've been thinking it for over a year now!" He yelled. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"I have my life to go on, and marriage isn't what I want now… There are so many things I haven't experienced. I'm only 21!"

"So now you're saying that our age difference matters to you?!"

"Enough, I'm tired of this argument already. I'm going to bed." She said, leaving a furious guy behind. She slammed the room door behind her and let herself fall onto her bed. _Why must things turn out this way? _Tears started to run down her cheeks.

* * *

"Kaiou-sensei, next week is the school's anniversary and we have to decide what type of booth we're gonna set." One of the students said aloud just as their teacher stepped into the class. Usually Haruka wouldn't even give a damn to look at Michiru but today, there was something different about her. She looked more tired than usual and her eyes were red, as if she had been crying the whole night. "Kaiou-sensei?" The student called her again.

"O-Oh, hm?" She looked up dazedly as she put her things on the desk.

"Have you decided on the booth we're gonna set?"

"I'll leave that up to you all... After all, it's all about having fun, ne?"

_Even her tone is different… _Haruka narrowed her emerald eyes as she studied her teacher. Finally, she seemed to be paying some attention to her.

"I know!" A girl with long pink hair said aloud. "Why not we make a couple lounge?"

"Couple lounge?!" Michiru almost got chocked on her coffee.

"Yeah, it's not like a place for you to do anything dirty or so… But for a pair of friends or lovers to talk about anything… Just a place for relaxation…"

"Anyone disagree?" Another girl stood up. The class shook their heads in a _very _quick reaction. They were somehow looking forward to this couple lounge. It was either the ghost house or coffee house for them so this time, they've decided to try something new.

_A couple lounge eh? This could be interesting. _Haruka's lips curved up a little, as if she had something planned. After all, she has always been the perverted one…

* * *

The blonde walked down to her locker, getting ready to head back home. It was then a bunch of girls came running down the stairs towards her. "TENNOU-SAN!!" Haruka jerked at the sharp tone of the girls. True, Haruka was famous for her racing talents and of course, her handsome look. The exact same thing would happen every year, when any dance or school festivals were round the corner. The racer never had a girlfriend but she was one hell of a flirt.

"Not again…" She sighed heavily as she closed her locker.

"Tennou-san!! Be my date for the school festival!"

"Haruka-chan! Pick me!!"

Voices were filling her head, which was getting quite irritating. Every year, she simply just picked a girl from the crowd and that's it. One date for the girl and then it's goodbye. She had _never _treat relationship seriously. Nobody really understands her; all they care was her look and talent. No one knew her true gender… except for Kaiou Michiru. The image of her teacher's exhausted look suddenly came into her mind, which apparently made her frown. "I'm sorry, girls… I'm not going to go with anyone this year." With that said, she walked out the door.

As she was walking down the hallways, she heard soft sobs coming from the teacher's lounge. _Weird, I thought everyone would be home by now. _The blonde loves to stay back in school. Besides, she doesn't even have a reason to go back home so early. She would usually sit in one of the classrooms and just watch the students have their after-school activities. Slowly, she walked into the lounge and looked around, only to find her own class teacher in the corner of the room, her knees curled up against her chest. She frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Haruka walked forward and kneeled down on her knees. Michiru looked up, her eyes were redder than the blonde could recall.

"T-Tennou-san!" She quickly got back onto her feet and wiped away the tears with the back of her hands.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a gentler tone, which seldom happens.

"N-No… Nothing's w-wrong…" The aquamarine hair girl tried to walk pass her student but got caught in her right arm.

"Sensei, I have something to ask you." Michiru noticed the change in her tone and looked up. "Why are you working so hard to be a part of our class?"

"Working hard?" Michiru repeated after her, wiping away the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks.

"I mean, we've had many teachers before you, but none of them care about us as much as you do." Haruka said, frowning as she let go of her teacher's arm.

"I-I don't get it…" She said under her breath, her fringe was covering her blue eyes. "Aren't teachers supposed to care about their students?"

"I guess you don't really know much of being a teacher huh…" The taller figure chuckled inwardly.

"Maybe…" Michiru could only smile and blush a little in return. This wasn't the Haruka she knew, it was like someone replaced the tomboy. Never had she seen this part of her, but somehow, she was attracted to it. How she looked at her; how she spoke each and every word was the only thing she could focus on.

"It's late now, do you want me to drive you home?"

"It's okay, I'll just call my boyfriend to fetch me…" She had a hard time finishing her sentence. Was Yuuichi really the one for her?

"Stop lying to yourself, Kaiou-sensei." Haruka's words caught her off guard.

"Huh?"

"I noticed that you've been taking bus recently. Is this job affecting your life?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"……" Michiru bit her own lips to prevent herself from crying. She was having a hard time struggling with her own feelings. Yuuichi had protected her from the bullies since they were young. He was 2 year her senior and he was always the first person she would think of every time. But ever since she started her job in this school, Haruka seemed to be the one she could not get out of her mind. Why was she so attracted to her student? Tears started to rise to the surface again. The blonde frowned.

_Why must she let herself suffer like that? She can quit her job anytime…_

Without giving it a second thought, she pulled her teacher into a tight embrace, comforting her. "It's alright… Let it all out and you'll feel better…" She whispered into her ears with one hand wrapped around Michiru's waist and the other combing her hair. She didn't feel anything wrong with the position they were in. She felt perfect, as if someone had filled the hole in her heart.

Michiru cried, loud. Her tears were staining the racer's shirt but Haruka didn't mind. She wrapped her arms around the other's shoulder tightly and grabbed the loose jacket with her hand. Her head dug into her chest as they fell onto their knees.

_Sensei…_

* * *

"Come on, put up some banners there!" The students nodded their head and ran to do their part in setting up the class for the school's anniversary. The blonde grinned as she looked up into the sky. She was feeling great, after what had happened last night. At least she's starting to understand her teacher. Instead of treating everyone that badly, she had been helping them with things, as if she was another person.

"What's with that grin on your face, Tennou-san?" A familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"Ah, ohayo, Kaiou-sensei…" Haruka stretched her arms. "Nothing much, just another day in my life!" She replied cheerfully, for once. Michiru giggled, which made Haruka's heart skip.

"Now go on, don't think that as the class monitor you can slack." The shorter of the two pushed Haruka towards the busy crowd.

"Alright, alright."

"Oh, and Tennou-san?"

"Hm?" The blonde looked back, lifting her eyebrows.

"Thank you for last night…" She smiled. Haruka only nodded and ran forward, not believing that she's blushing for the first time in her entire life.

_It's her smile; her giggles; her everything… Oh my god, I'm in love with my teacher…!!_

**So?**

**How is this chapter?**

**Do review!! ^^**

* * *


End file.
